wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Chokecherry
Chokecherry is Qibli77's OC. Please do not steal or edit, except for categories. If you want to edit a mistake, please comment below. Chokecherry is my first Pantalan OC! yay! (you are allowed to skim if it's too long! sorry if it is!) Appearance At first glance Chokecherry looks like a reddish-brown looking SkyWing with oddly shaped wings. They are mostly shaped like leaves, similar to LeafWings', but they have tips, so that the end of the wing has long points stretching farther than the main wing. His body color is a dark dusty-red, which fades to a brown color at his tail and back legs. Hardly visible against his main scales are splotches of dark chocolate brown all over his body. His underscales are also this color, and are more shiny than his main scales. Chokecherry also has a birthmark, which looks like a plain white ring around his front left leg. Chokecherry has emerald green eyes that are startlingly bright against his dark, faded-looking scales. He also has dark brown curves over his eyes that look sort of like eyebrows but aren't, because dragons don't have hair. His horns are long and sharp, like SkyWings'. His body is extremely small, and his wings are huge compared to it. Abilities Physical Abilities and Traits Chokecherry is one of those hybrids that got the worst of both tribes. He has no special powers except that he gets a little bit more energized in sunlight. Cold weather is his weakest point, and he shrivels up when exposed to snow. His oddly shaped wings slow him down while flying, and he can't go very high in the sky. He can't breathe fire; all he can do is cough up a very weird substance that I'm not going to describe to you because it's gross. When doing this, his throat gets very hot and he sometimes burns the inside of it because it's not immune to fire like the throats of fire-breathing dragons usually are. Chokecherry is also a very weak dragon in general; every so often he'll have a long coughing spell, after which he'll have to take special medicine to make sure he doesn't get sick. When he does get sick he gets sick for at least a week, if not more, and requires ceaseless attention. Skills and Talents Chokecherry can tell easily whether a dragon is knowledgeable or just pretending to be. He is also quite skilled at playing a drum that his mother made for him, just a single instrument crafted from wood and the hide of a wild pig his father caught. He's especially good at improvising. Personality Despite his poor health, Chokecherry is a very lively dragon inside, and doesn't hesitate to jump in to strange dragons' conversations. He makes friends easily, but doesn't forgive quickly, and if a friend insults him or does something to indicate that they're not close anymore, their attachment will be gone in a second. Among adult dragons, he's much more of an introvert, and usually has to resist the urge to hide behind some larger dragon. He gets nervous when introduced to elders, and mumbles a lot, but behind this he has great respect for them. He is a very confident performer, and can start a show at a moment's notice. Despite his bland colors, his spirit calls much attention to him, and he's proud to be the center of attention. However, when HiveWings come looking, Chokecherry can blend into the background quickly and can be as quiet as he wants to be. History Chokecherry was born just off the west coast of Pantala, on a little island called Libellulidae. His SkyWing mother, named Arrow Flight, had discovered a way across the ocean from the other direction, and had met his LeafWing father, Cycad, who was hiding with his brother Capensis and his wife Sawtooth in the mountains of Pantala's "upper wing." Arrow Flight fell in love with Cycad, and they had Chokecherry, whom they named because his scales were the color of the chokecherry tree's bark. The SkyWing moved to the Northern Mountains to live with Cycad, and Chokecherry spent most of his younger years up there. When Chokecherry was about four years old (≈10 human years), Queen Wasp sent an expedition to the Northern Mountains to find out if any LeafWings were hiding there. Arrow Flight, Cycad, and Capensis were out hunting and didn't realize the HiveWings were coming until it was too late. The HiveWings, who were being controlled by Wasp at the moment to make sure that all the LeafWings were found, didn't know what tribe Arrow Flight belonged to, but because she was spending time with LeafWings they decided (or rather Wasp decided) to kill her too. Sawtooth had managed to rouse Chokecherry and his cousin Pinidae (Capensis and Sawtooth's daughter) and escape with them to Libellulidae until the HiveWings left. When they came back to the Northern Mountains and searched for Arrow Flight and the two LeafWings, they found them lying dead in a cave. All three were incredibly sad, and Sawtooth helped Chokecherry and Pinidae bury their parents. Sawtooth vowed to raise Chokecherry as her own until he was old enough to fend for himself, and took both dragonets back to Libellulidae to live. They spent many happy times together, for Sawtooth was a sensible, compassionate guardian, and Pinidae was a cheerful, fun-loving cousin. But then one day when Chokecherry and Pinidae returned from hunting together, Sawtooth had vanished. They looked everywhere for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. The only thing they could find was a leaf, a message scratched into it reading WAIT. Trivia * Libellulidae is the largest family of dragonflies in the world, and included in it is the genus Pantala. ---- wip Category:LeafWings Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Spy)